1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic cushions, and particularly to the manner by which they are fittable to a particular user's body.
2. Prior Art
The occurrence and variety of orthopedic problems, particular podiatric problems, for human beings are legion. Among the orthopedic problems are those incurred by amputees or by athletes. In general, many orthopedic problems may be met by assisting in the padding provided by the body's natural fatty pads, and by re-establishing stability of the particular body portion.
For example, a padding assistance function of podiatric cushions aids in reducing the concentrations of weight on pressure points produced by bones in the foot, and is particularly desirable for patients with conditions such as diabetes, peripheral neuropathy and fat atrophy.
Also, a podiatric cushion's function of re-establishing foot stability is particularly desirable for those persons who have a tendancy to cock the foot sideways to the ground, due to a bone spur or congenital deformity such as metatarsus varus.
Various types of pads, orthopedic footwear inlays and the like, are known in the art which are intended to more comfortably accomodate a portion of a user's body, such as the foot of persons encountering foot problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,420 discloses a cushion structure which is filled with a viscous gel.
However, fitting of the previously known orthopedic structures, particularly foot wear inlays and the like, to accomodate the particular problem areas for an individual have not been found satisfactory. Two United States patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,562 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,422, disclose structures which attempt to solve the problem of proper fitting and confirmation of a podiatric insole by providing directional slits or walls within podiatric insoles for directing portions of the insole contents to particular areas of a wearer's foot. However, such directional devices within podiatric insoles are designed to meet generalized foot problems rather than being specifically adapted for the foot problem of the individual.
Another approach to fitting footwear support pads to a foot is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,881 and 2,123,730, which discloses that liquid may be injected into particular pad structures by means such as a hypodermic needle. The seal obtained after such injection is, however, subject to possible leaking and generally constitutes the weakest portion of such pad structures. Such leaking can damage shoes and clothing, as well as serving as an inconvenience and requiring visits to a podiatrist to replace failed cushions.
Thus, the prior art structures or fitting methods for orthopedic cushions have not been found fully satisfactory and have generally required the use of specialized tools by the attending physician.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to provide an orthopedic cushion which is individually adjustably fittable to a portion of a user's body, especially when the user is a podiatric patient with particular foot problems, without the use of specialized tools by the treating podiatrist, and which cushion, once fitted to a user's foot, provides sturdy, comfortable accomodation to and support of the foot with a minimal chance of leakage from the cushions. Finally, the present invention provides a method whereby a person, such as a podiatrist, may accurately and precisely fit an orthopedic cushion to a patient without the use of specialized tools such as hypodermic needles or the like.